You can't run from your pack
by Kindred01
Summary: John left his pack when his alpha harmed his son and coursed the death of his wife. Now years later his former alpha tracks him and Stiles down to Beacon Hills where they live a quiet life with the humans of this town.
1. Chapter 1

He was woken up by raised voices, frowning at the yelling that seem to be growing in volume Stiles pushed himself out of his bed and stood on shaky less. He walked to the door and opening it a little peering out hearing the raised voices much more clearly "I LEFT YOU PACK BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO MY WIFE AND CHILD, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD EVEN WANT TO KEEP TO THE CONTRACT!" His father yelled, Stiles eyes widen as he open the bed room door wider and crept along the hall until he could get a view of argument.

It's been hard on his father leaving the pack but the treatment of the former alpha had left his father no choice. Stiles knew very little of their old pack life all he knew was that the Alpha who is called Deucalion had coursed the death of his mother and left him scared. He didn't know why and he didn't know why he as here now. "You son is of age, the contract between our pack and Hale pack has not been broken." The cold voice of the blind alpha growled.

"I spoken to the alpha of the Hale pack and she agreed with me to dissolve the contract." His father hissed. Stiles held the bars to the banister as he looked at the others that came with the alpha. Deucalion chuckled as he walked to the door away, letting Stiles have a good look at the Demon wolf.

"Ah yes dear Talia it was such a shame about the hunters." The blonde wolf said, his thing lips spreading out into a large grin. "I take by your silence that you haven't heard, you see John you should have never cut yourself off from world or you would know that there is a new alpha for the Hale family and he wants to keep to our contract."

"No, I won't let you do that! I will explain to him about what you did and how my boy can't…"

"Can't? I don't believe he can't, I know what you have been doing to him." The wolf looked up toward Stiles and the teen gasped pushing himself away from the banister and pressed himself against the wall. "By law of the pack when a new alpha comes into power he or she will look at all important information regarding the pack, as the fire has felt only 4 Hales alive he is asking for this contract to be filled."

John looked his former alpha in pure dread and anger he growled at him ready to fight him all of them if he has to protect his son "I didn't leave everything I know to hand him back over to you!" He snarled, Deucalion turned to him a smirk on his lips

"You have no choice John, we will take Stiles with us tonight if you fight us we will take him by force but we promise you will never seem him again." John eyes widen as he looked at the other in the room "We will kill him if we have to." Deucalion told him "Ennis hold him down." He told him John looked up at the large wolf in the room and snarled at him flashing his ambers as Ennis flashed dark blue as he and the John fraught. The blonde wolf turned to the twins that were stood on either side of the door frame "Get the boy, don't hurt him more than you have to." He told them,

"Yes alpha." They said together as they marched up the stairs.

Stiles turned to see the twins walking up the stairs towards him and found himself frozen to the spot as he heard the snarls and growls of his father and the large stranger "There is the little omega." One of the twins whispered,

"Isn't he cute?" Ethan purred as they got closer to him. Stiles stood up and turned to run to his bed room only to be grabbed by one of them.

"NO LET ME GO!" Stiles screamed as he kicked his legs out as they carried him down the stairs.

"He smells odd for an omega." Aiden said as he grabbed Stiles legs. Deucalion turned to them after Ennis pinned John to the coffee table

"Stiles!" John growled as he tried to pushed the big brut off him. The blonde wolf grabbed the teen's chin feeling the scars that he left there years before as he leaned in and took a deep breath of the boy's scent and snarled

"SUBPRESSENTS! YOU BEEING GIVEN HIM SUBPRESSENTS!" He snarled to man, but all John did was snarl back at him "Take him to the car, knock him out if you have to!" He ordered the twins.

Stiles was bundled into the back of a SUV with one twin on either side, he then has to watch as box after box of his belongs were packed into the back of his car "Please let me go! You can't do this to me!" Stiles cried out, Aiden turned to look at him and huffed

"Of course we can, you father thought he left the pack well he was wrong." He told him as there was a soft thud of the boot closing behind them

"I haven't done anything I don't know what this contract is?" Both boys looked at him with wide eyes before frowning

"Wow if they don't kill you because you're on suppressants they might kill you because you know jack shit about your own culture." Ethan said as the two doors in the front open and closed.

The car started up and stiles panicked as he turned to look out the back window to see his father running out the house. He started to run to keep up to the car the Aiden groaned "He is chasing the car." He said, the alpha sighed rubbing his eyes

"You didn't knock him out hard enough." He told Ennis behind him who was driving

"I could run him over."

"NO!" Stiles yelled

"No." The demon wolf said quietly "Stop the car." He asked, Ennis slowly stopped the car making Stiles start thrashing about trying to get out of the car his eyes turning purple as he lashed out at the twins. Aiden grabbed Stiles around the waist and pulled him from door, Stiles snarled as he bite down into Aiden's arm making him cry out as he back handed the boy to stop him from biting him. Stiles slumped in the seat as Aiden looked at his arm seeing the how deep the bite was as Ethan see Stiles unconscious with a bleeding lip

"You hit him a bit hard." He told his brother.

Deucalion rolled his eyes as he got out of the car and walked up towards John, who was running at him with a snarl there was blood running down the side of the man's face as he tried to hit his alpha only to have Deucalion land a punch in the stomach watching the man drop to the floor "I will have Hale call you about visiting your son." He told him as he kicked him in the face knocking him out. He walked towards car and got in as he turned to look at the two in the back

"Clean him up."

Hour later…

When Stiles woke up his head was pounding his head as he open his eyes to see himself sandwich between the twins. "He's wake." Aiden said as he slipped out of the car as Deucalion stood by the front of him

"Sorry about Ethan's rudeness." He chuckled, as he reached in and pulled Stiles out of the car. The teen struggled to get out of hid hold by snarling at him. Deucalion grabbed his throat and pushed him against the car and growled "Listen to me boy, if you don't behave you will never see your father again do you understand?" Stiles looked at him his eyes narrowing "Okay let me put it this away, if you don't walk in there on your own I will call my pack and have them find your father and slice him open." He whispered to him "So will you behave?" He growled

"Y…Yes." He whispered in defeat.

"Good boy." The demon wolf smiled as he let go of him.

Stiles stumbled away from the wolf and looked up towards the large house in front as he started walking with the alpha behind him. The rest of the alpha's pack was following making sure he didn't run off, he wanted to he wanted to dart into the woods and run back home but he didn't know how they got here. The door to the house open and out walked a tall dark haired man with red eyes as the rest of the remaining pack followed out. Stiles felt his throat dry out as he felt Deucalion grip his shoulder as he forced Stiles to walk forward. "Finely I didn't think you would ever turn up." The Hale alpha said.

"Forgive us being so late we ran into some problems. But as promises my pack's fox." He pushed Stiles forward. He teen growled at him as he turned to look back to see the other alpha walk towards him.

Peter looked at the fox up and down in the light of the house, he reached out and hooked his fingers under his chin and looked at the scars on the teen's face and neck "Well you really did a number on this poor boy." He said, Stiles pulled himself away from the wolf and growled at him "Feisty little thing aren't you." He smiled as he looked at the Demon wolf "What do I need to know?" He asked

"His father has kept him around human's to long the boy has very little teaching on pack life. Also I he is on suppressants and by the smell of it he had never had a heat." Deucalion told Peter, the other alpha raised an eye brow as he turned to a tall dark haired wolf behind him

"Derek take him inside." Peter said "I need to talk to Deucalion." He told him, Derek walked passed Peter towards the fox who look liked he was ready to bite him again

"Stiles go with Derek." Deucalion ordered, the teen spun around

"YOU ARE NOT MY ALPHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Deucalion snarled at Stiles and back handed him, the teen gasped as he fell to the groan holding the side of his face. The dark haired wolf snarled at Deucalion flashing blue eyes at him as he scoped the dazed teen up and carried him in side. Peter caught the look on the others of his pack's faces and saw how uncomfortable they were by the alpha treating the omega fox. "You two go inside, help Derek with the fox." He ordered them, they head back inside leaving the door open for their alpha. In the meantime Deucalion had the twins take out the boy's belongs and start placing by the front door. "I'm not impressed with how you handled yourself Deucalion, the boy is fragile that is easy to see. However you still treated as if the old laws are still standing." Peter said

"You one to talk Peter, none of this would have happen if you didn't want our contract rewritten." He smirked at the other alpha.

Peter left the other alpha outside to leave his property and went to find the rest of his pack. He heard yelling and snarling as he walked up the stairs towards Derek's room he see something fly out the room and smash on the wooden floor scattering cross the hall away. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" The teen yelled as Peter entered the room, he saw his nieces sat on chair by the door holding her hand, there was a deep cut in her hand that didn't look like claw marks and it didn't look like bite either.

"His powers are unpredictable." She hissed at him, Peter sighed as he turned to look at the purple eyed fox and saw him backing himself into the corner as Maila his daughter tried to calm him down

"Called Alan tell him we have our fox but there are completions." He tells Cora, she stood up and left the room.

The alpha walked over to fox and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him up right as Stiles tried to claw Peter's hand and arms "LET ME GO! I DON'T HAVE AN ALPHA! I DON'T NEED AN ALPHA!" He screamed.

"You have an alpha!" Peter snarled as he pulled the teen's arm behind his back and then bite down on his shoulder. Stiles screamed as he struggled against the alpha's bite but Peter kept his fangs into his shoulder until the teen stopped struggling and sagged in his arms whimpering.

"Peter that is enough!" Derek yelled, the alpha looked up at him as he realised his teeth from the boy only to lick the bite clean.

Tears was running down his face as his body shook in the alpha's hold while he licked the bite. Peter placed Stiles on the bed the teen scurried away from him up to the head bored and looked at him with wide eyes. "Now look at him!" Derek snarled at him, as he walked toward Stiles who was holding his shoulder "Shhh its okay, the bite will heal."

"I called Deaton, he said he will be hear in an hour." Cora said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Good, Derek stay with him until Alan comes. Make sure he doesn't jump out of the window." Peter said as he turned to leave.

Stiles watched door closed and then he turned to look at the dark haired wolf who was sat on bed, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie as he warped his arms around his middle "Why are you doing this to me?" Stiles whispered, Derek blinked at him as he rubbed the back of head

"He had to bite you to stop you from attack us, he would have bitten you at some point to mark you as part of the pack." He told him, Stiles shook his head holding himself even tighter

"No why did you take me from my home." He said "I don't understand what is this contract and why did you send the demon wolf after my and dad!" The wolf eyes widen, in shock as he looked at the boy

"I didn't want my uncle to bring that contract back up my mother said she was tearing it up because of the alpha mistreatment to the omega." He told him, he shifted in his seat "I didn't know how badly he treated you."

"So why?" Stiles asked as he looked around the room, seeing that it was already someone owned this room.

"The fire." Derek whispered, seeing the whiskey eyes of the teen looking at him holding all the sadness in the world. "Hunters attacked our home, tripping most of our family inside before setting it on fire. My uncle is trying to rebuild our pack and he wants a fox in our pack to bring us good luck." Said "I'm sorry you were hurt."

"He caused my mother's death and scarred me." Stiles told him, my father had to run from his pack life to protect me and you and your pack destroyed everything." Stiles sobbed.

They sat there in silence Derek trying to figure out how to talk to the angry upset fox when Peter walked back in with Deaton. Stiles looked up at him and recognised him as someone his father use to take him to when he was younger. "Here is our fox, he is a little skittish it seems that Deucalion like to treat omegas like we're still back in the Dark Age." He told him.

"Peter can I have a word with you?" Derek growl at him as he stood up

"Hold on Derek, have you read the files I got on him?" He asked the man, Deaton looked away from Stiles to the alpha and nodded

"I have and I would like to speak to his father." Peter blinked at him and then at his nephew

"I will see what I can do." He said, as he and Derek left the room.

He moved around the room before sitting on the bed where Derek had not long ago sat as he looked at the file in his hand reading though Stiles medical files from the human doctors he frowned as he rubbed his head before looking at the teen "Okay Stiles my name is Alan Deaton, I don't know if you remember me but we met when you were 8." He smiled at the boy. The teen nodded as he watched him Deaton understood to stay where he was, so he pulled out the file from his bag and open it out on his lap. "So Peter has asked me to look you over, I thought to eases into it we will talk about your back ground and medical history." He told him. Stiles nodded in defeat as he kept himself curled up against the head board.

The man looked down at the file and saw that he was seeing a human doctor and not one that dealt with omegas. "Alright it say here you're taking Nestoal?" He asked, Stiles nodded "How much do you take?" He asked

"1 tablet it a day." He told him, Stiles was frowning, he didn't understand any of this and he really didn't understand why the man need to know about his heat pills

"Alright is 40 Milligram right?" Deaton was shocked to see a high dose for a fox. "Right okay how long have you been taking Nestoal and at this dose?" He asked him, Stiles sniffed as he held his shoulder still wincing at the bite as he moved his arm.

"Ummm." Stiles hummed as he counted on his fingers "4 years." Stiles said, there was splutter coming from Deaton that made the teen frown at him.

"When was your first heat?" He asked, getting himself under control as he looked at the teen, Stiles shook his head

"I never had one." Stiles told him as he started to uncurl himself, Deaton looked at him his eyes were still and it made the teen curl back up.

Stiles felt like shrinking as the man rubbed his eyes as he pulled out a pencil and wrote down some notes on the document "That isn't good." Deaton told the teen as he closed the file and looked at him "Stiles your father placed you on the strongest suppressants there is, you have never had a heat this is not good your body will struggling or it is." He told him "Have you been having trouble sleeping, eating, and feeling sick?" He asked the fox

"Yes for the last two months." Stiles told him as he frowned at the black bed sheets "B…But my dad said it will kill me if I have a heat? That it because of what the demon wolf did to me it was just safer." Stiles said as he sat there rubbing his eyes, he felt his eyes start to burn with tears once again.

"Stiles there is nothing in your file to say that your heat could kill you, if there was a medical reason then sure that is reason enough but your wounds no." He told him.

"B…But…"

"Stiles I am taking you off the suppressants." He told him

"NO!" Stiles yelled as he got up to his knees.

"I'm sorry Stiles but the doctor who put you on these is a quack these are too high and when you heat starts it going to long and painful." He told him. Stiles blinked at him as felt like he was going panic

"You can't!" Stiles cried out as he grabbed Deaton's arm "Please I need those suppressants." Deaton shook his head

"If I you keep taking those tablets you would be a coma within a year and dead by the next, I know you scared but this is better for you." He told him, he really wanted to speak to the boy's father to find out what the hell he was doing to the poor boy "Derek will take care of you." He whispered softly.

The teen flinched violently and snarled at him "I don't want anything to do with them! I don't know what they want with me!" Stiles yelled as he felt his claws slice into the palm of his hand.

"You don't know?" Deaton asked "They haven't told you? Or your former alpha?" Stiles shook his head

"No, the Demon wolf turned up at my house and sent the big scary one to attack my dad, while those twins manhandled me into the back of the car! Then when my father started chasing us they knocked me out!" Stiles hissed at him as he wiped his eyes angrily "They keep talking about this contract. I have no idea what they are on about!"


	3. Chapter 3

Derek stood over his uncle as he sat behind a desk, the dark haired wolf snarled at him as he grabbed Stiles contract and looked it over "Oh would you look at that there is nothing here that say you can kidnap him!" Derek yelled throwing it back in his face

"Derek, I didn't know he was kidnapped, if I knew he was going kidnap the fox by force I would have gone and spoken his father myself." The alpha to his nephew trying to calm him but he knew it would do him very little good, before Derek could say more Deaton walked into the room.

"You are a bad alpha." The man plainly "The hunters will have a field day with is shit storm." He told him, Peter groaned and banged his head on the table.

The next day….

John turned up at the Hale house he got out of the car and walked up to the house and started banging on the door. The door open and Peter stood there and John punched him in the jaw "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He roared

"Well that is true." Peter mumbled as he put his jaw back into place. "You must be Stiles father." He said as the rest of the pack started to walk towards the hall way

"GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T RIP YOU APART!" He snarled as he walked into the house and Peter let out a hiss seeing that the man was wearing a sheriff uniform

"How about we start without yelling and how about I tell you that you have been poisoning your son since he was 13 with a power suppressant, do you have any idea how bad that is for him?" John blinked at him the alpha stand to him

"There for his own good he will die he if …

"What a load of crap? Did a doctor who has no training with dealing omegas? Deaton had a look at him and said he is more likely to die from the suppressants!" Derek snapped as he stood by the banister.

There was a standoff between all of them as they all looked at each other, John was just itching to shot Peter and the other male wolf but kept his hands balled up "You sent the Demon wolf after us!" He snarled

"I didn't know he would have to kidnap him, Alright yes I should have spoken to you first but I would have called the Lycan Courts and inform them that you were harming your son by putting him on those pills!" Peter growled at him. John eyes widen in fear

"Dad?" Came the soft voice, John looked up at see the purple eyed fox creep down the stairs "Dad!" Stiles yelled as he ran down the stairs and flew into the man's arms. John closed his eyes and held his son close to him kissing the top of his head.

While he held him he could smell that the alpha had bite him and that Stiles smelt healthier, but there was the overwhelming fear. "Stiles are you okay?" He asked

"He bite me and they stop me from taken my suppressants." He whimpered, John sighed and kissed the top of his head

"I know I know… I'm sorry Stiles about all this." He told him as he looked at the bite on his shoulder seeing it has healed into a scare

"Can we go home?" Stiles asked his voice hopeful,

"I'm sorry but Deaton wish to speak to you Sheriff, there is things we need to talk about. While yes I renewed the contract between our packs I however didn't think of other factors. If we could talk about his as elders of our family we will find a way to resolve the fact that I have coursed you and your son harm." John frowned at the alpha but sighed as he pulled his son into his arms once again

"As you have bitten him I believe it will be in my son best interests if we talk." He said, for foxes it all about respect and normally if someone were to disrespect a fox the head of the family will set out to make the disrespect…y life painful.

"Dad?" He Stiles whined, John smiled softly down at him seeing the little poke out from Stiles lips

"It will be alright, why don't you have a shower and get changed. While we wait for Deaton."

Cora and Malia shook their head and turned to their alpha "You also better called Mellissa." Cora said, Peter frowned and looked at his niece and daughter

"Why do I need to call her?" He asked them, not seeing the point on why he should ask for a nurse that he had pissed off when he was first become alpha and bit her two sons, now both of them refusing to join his pack because 'he his crazy' as she called him.

"She a nurse at the hospital, she dealt with omegas before and her foster son is one." Cora said

"Well he is now." Malia mumbled at her cousin who smiled back at her, then she turned to Stiles "I will show where the shower is." She told him. Stiles looked at her as she smiled at him "I won't bite."

"It's okay Stiles I will be here when you're done." John told him as Stiles followed the two girls up the stairs.

It was an hour later before Stiles appeared in the kitchen where toast, bacon and scramble eggs were on the table he stood there wearing a red hoodie that seem a little to bag for him. Everyone was staring at him "T…they popped out." Stiles whispered blushing as his white fox ears was laying flat on his head and his tail was curled around his thigh

"It's normal my pop out when I'm sick, wolves control it better than us." Malia said, Stiles looked up at her

"You not a wolf?" He asked

"Nope I'm a coyote, I took after my mother." She smiled at him, Stiles smiled back at her and walked into the room. John hugged his son and then watched as he sat down between him and Malia.

Derek placed a plate of food in front of Stiles and the teen thanked him as he started to eat. Peter stood up and rubbed his hands together "Alright Stiles this is Alan Deaton you met last night and these three are Melissa and her two boy Scott and he foster Isaac." Stiles looked at the dark haired woman who was scowling at Peter but smiled at Stiles. He then looked at Scott the alpha gene but not alpha alpha like Peter is and Isaac was a small pretty blonde who was an omega and he clung to Scott like a life line.

"May I start?" The dark haired woman said, Peter nodded as he sipped her coffee "I may not agree with what Alpha Hale has done but you as a father has put this boy's life in danger by keeping him on this suppressant." John looked at her wide eyed

"Wait hold on? I thought we were going to verbally bash him?" John said pointing to Peter.

"I will get to that in a moment at this moment in time you and what you have done. You did a good thing taking him from the Demon wolf and you were doing so well until you shut out all help from the Were community and by taking him to doctor who is a quack." She told him. The sheriff looked down at his coffee and rubbed is eyes as Stiles looked at him "You should have taking him to a Were Doctor or even to someone like Deaton." She whispered to him as she took his hand "I understand you were protecting him but you now need help from us." Mellissa smiled at him.

John groaned as he looked at his son whose cheeks where puffed out with bacon and egg "I got scared okay, when he became old enough to have his heats I still remember the threats from Deucalion. He threaten that once my son was old enough to have his heats he was old enough for him. I panic I knew no Were doc will give him the pills we needed and he was still having trouble do to the scars."

"What hold on Deucalion said what?" Derek snarled, everyone looked up at the normally quiet wolf, John held Stiles hand and squeaked it gently

"He attacked my wife when she was trying to protect Stiles, Deucalion had sent me away that day but I had a bad feeling and came back to find my wife dead on the floor of my home and my I found my son screaming as the Demon Wolf tried to bite him but all he done was claw at him." Stiles stopped eating and was looking down into lap.


End file.
